


Come Home

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' FwT [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy doesn't like spending Valetine's day alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Anon Jams' FwT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	Come Home

Music sounded through the house, a longing melody staining the air and creating a heavy atmosphere. 

Fundy moved with ease, each accent in the song puncturing the air suddenly and the dynamics creating a symphony of feelings. It was overwhelming and full of heart, it was loving and losing. It was spending valentine's day alone because your boyfriend couldn't get back in time.

His fingers sputtered to a stop on the keys as he released the breath he was holding. Despite the urge to continue he took a glance towards the paper in front of him, his eyes gazing over every word carefully.

'We got caught up. Sorry for being gone so long, but every day is hell without you. Hopefully it'll take less than a week but we can't be sure…'

He sighed softly and mindlessly played a childish tune on the keys, a lullaby he could recall from his memories. 

He really couldn't make it… 

It wasn't that he was upset by the situation, he knew it was likely Dream would miss a day here and there. He just wished it wouldn't be on a day where his family could torment him on the idea. And, maybe he  _ was  _ looking forward to a nice day of romantics with his love. Dream had already been gone for a month. They hardly got date nights as it was but valentine's day was a holiday- the town held a nice dance and everything. 

His ears flattened against his head and he stood up, grabbing the paper and folding it. He walked towards the living room, placing the letter on the table before he stretched his arms over his head. An idea of going to the bakery to help Niki crossed his mind but he decided maybe he shouldn't get in her way this late into the day. She always got into the zone on busy days, he'd probably just mess her up like on new years.

He cringed lightly at the thought. He could still feel her glare after he got her to burn a tray of cookies. 

He could bother his family, not that they did much this time of the year anyways. Plus, he had visited Sally's grave with Wil earlier that week. She was buried far out of town, along her favorite lake.  It was quite beautiful. Maybe he could take Dream there so they could meet… his tail swayed and he purred softly. The thought was pleasant, he knew mom would have approved of Dream if she were still around. He couldn't say the same for Wil but… whatever. 

He grabbed his satchel and left the house, heading down the road towards town. If nothing else he could bully Jack or head towards the castle to chat with Eret. Or, he could help Sam prepping the redstone to power the lights and music of the dance. Maybe Ranboo would be at the bakery and he could help him instead of bothering Niki? He probably should have brought a basket of berries.

His thoughts trailed on and on in similar ways to that. He wanted to busy himself rather than mope all day. 

"Fundy!"

He paused, his ears flicking at the noise as he glanced over. "Hey Tubbo," he greeted, smiling some. "Something you need?"

Tubbo nodded, picking up the speed just a tad before he gently head-butted Fundy's arm. "Happy Valentine's day!" the child exclaimed, grinning up at him. "We're doing a scavenger hunt Phil gave us," he said, showing Fundy a piece of paper. "You're on the list! Would ya mind signing?" he asked.

Fundy snickered and pulled a pen from his bag, quickly signing the sheet. "There you go! Are the other two competing as well?" 

"Yep!" Tubbo nodded. "They're very bad at it though. Oh! You know what you should do?" he asked. "You should hide so the other two can't find you! I know a good place," he promised.

Fundy snickered. "I have nothing better to do, I guess," he shrugged, gesturing. "Lead the way buddy." 

Tubbo nodded and began into the woods, Fundy following happily. It was a nice walk on a worn-down path, some lingering familiarity to it no matter how it changes. There was a point Fundy swore it was a few steps over but now the vegetation had grown and there was no proof of his theory. 

"So where is this place?" Fundy asked as they diverged from the trail into an untouched part of the grass. 

Tubbo giggled. "It's a bit farther," he answered. "But you'll like it, I swear."

He hummed in reply. There was always something to distrust when Tubbo swore. Though, Fundy couldn't recall doing something to the kid that would cause anything spiteful. 

"Could you close your eyes? This spot is sort of secret," Tubbo said. 

God, maybe he did fuck up at some point then. Regardless, he hesitantly held his arm out and closed his eyes, allowing Tubbo to pull him along. He was hit a few times by branches and he stumbled a bit on even patches of dirt. However, he began to notice a change in scent around the area and he felt a purr leave his lips as he smelled a lingering taste of vanilla in the air. It was calming and his body relaxed as they came to a stop. 

“Alright- alright. Open your eyes!” Tubbo exclaimed, his hand releasing Fundy’s wrist.

The fox opened his eyes, and he was met by the sight of a creek with lanterns hanging around the trees. In front of a picnic blanket, Dream stood with a bouquet. Though, the flowers were hardly the main attraction of it all. 

Dream laughed softly, his mask was discarded on the blanket so Fundy could take in the entirety of his lovely face. “Surprise, Baby!” he exclaimed, holding the flowers out. “I missed you,” he laughed softly. 

Fundy stared in disbelief, his hands coming up to his chest. He grasped at them before a smile curled onto his face and he lunged at Dream, arm’s wide. “Blondie!” he exclaimed, pushing him back a bit from force. He peppered his cheeks with kisses, his tail wagging excitedly. “You dumbass- I thought you weren’t coming back for a while,” he pulled back a bit. His hands squeezed his shoulders, gently to avoid stabbing him with his claws.

“Yeah, but we had a change of plans! Sapnap and Techno stayed behind and let me come home to see you,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to Fundy’s nose. His eyes rolled as a fake gag sounded. 

“You can leave, Tubbo,” he looked at him, a brow raising. 

Tubbo grinned. “And leave my favorite cousin alone?”

“I’ll pay you double-”

“Later Fundy!” Tubbo laughed, running out of the area and back into town. 

Dream then turned his attention back to Fundy, who’s smile only widened. “What?”

“You didn’t have to come back just for me,” he said, his voice higher pitched in a tease. “I love you so much,” he gently kissed him, though it wasn’t anything more than a quick press of lips. “I’m sorry for crushing the flowers,” he said after, frowning as he glanced down.

Dream snickered. “We can pick more later. I found a really pretty field not too far away. I’m sure you’d like it,” he promised, letting the flowers drop from his hand before he wrapped Fundy into a tight hug. “Happy Valentine’s day, Fundy,” he said sweetly.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Blondie,” he replied before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Tubbo snickered as he handed Phil his slip of paper. “I found everything on the list!” he declared.

“Wha- even Fundy?!” Tommy exclaimed, a pout crossing his face momentarily before being replaced by frustration. “That just isn’t fair,” he crossed his arms, “he wasn't at home or the bakery!”

Ranboo nodded, awkwardly messing with his own paper. “No one else saw him- I asked almost everyone,” he cringed lightly. “How’d you find him?”

“I’m just that good at _hunting_ people,” Tubbo laughed maniacally. It was a joke but it made the other two share a glance. Phil didn’t seem too affected as he handed Tubbo his prize. A big bag of homemade Chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo and Dream are cousins I don't make the rules. -anon Jams


End file.
